Computer-based forensics presents many difficulties including the ability to reliably provide an uninterrupted chain of evidence. Such a chain of evidence ideally maintains the integrity of data by making it impossible to fabricate or destroy evidence at will. However, there is a rising need to erase collected data. Due to privacy concerns, and other legal reasons, it may be required (e.g. by court order) to erase data in a provable manner. Such a requirement can often conflict with the requirement for an uninterrupted chain of evidence.